Love: Just like Boxing
by Katleya Lin
Summary: these are 3 different love moments between a boy and a girl and it is to decide who has more control... women or men? Let the fight begin crappy right? Ü Pairings: NxM & TxM & RxH
1. Chapter 1

Love: Just like Boxing

Summary:

these are 3 different love moments between a boy and a girl and it is to decide who has more control... women or men? Let the fight begin (crappy right? Ü) Pairings: NxM & TxM & RxH

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice nor do I own Natsume or Tsubasa or Ruka or Persona or… okay I have a long list to go do you want to read on? But anyway, I wish I do owned them!!!Ü

A/N:

This is only a 2-chapter story so It'll be finish in no time!

Chapter 1:

Boy vs. Girls

Round 1: Natsume vs. Mikan

Mikan stares at the blue sky with great joy. It is a wonderful day to stroll around Central Town but as always, she, glances sideways, has to be accompanied by her beloved partner… Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey Natsume-kun" she says "Can you pass me that?" she points at her small backpack.

Natsume removes the manga from his face and glances at the backpack, stares at it and covers his face with his manga again.

Mikan slowly turns from happy-to-mad.

"NATSUME! AHH! How come you can't even pass a backpack that is beside you?!?!" she cries beside him yet he remains unmoved "NATSUME!!!"

Natsume removes the manga from his face and glances at the young girl and says "You have hands, use it"

Mikan's anger suddenly burst like a volcano and she threw a small table out of nowhere "TALK TO YOURSELF YOU SELFISH IDIOT!"

Natsume does not even reacted to what she says so she took the backpack beside him. As she was approaching the backpack it suddenly caught fire and turned into ash.

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan cries glaring, teary eyed at the young boy whose face is covered with a manga he never finished reading.

Winner: Natsume (Boys)

Score: 1-0

Round 2: Tsubasa and Misaki

"Hey Misaki!" Tsubasa calls out approaching Misaki.

"What?" she asks glancing at him.

"Guess what… I have a present for you" he says handing her a cute box.

Misaki glares at him "There's no occasion… lay off in the practical jokes" she says shoving the box back at him.

"COME ON!" he cries "It just that I wanted to thank you okay? Promise, let me open it for you if you don't believe me"

Misaki smiles and says "Go on then"

Tsubasa slowly opens the box and inside is a neatly placed perfume.

"Here" he says handing it to her. Misaki blushes.

"I never expected you could afford this…" she says taking the perfume "Let me try it…"

She slowly sprays and… "AAAH!!" she cries as she realized the very fowl smell it has "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!!"

So goes the cat and dog chase… poor Misaki who is stinking...

Winner: Tsubasa (Boys)

Score: 2-0

Round 3: Ruka vs. Hotaru

"IMAI!! GIVE IT BACK!!!" Ruka cries following Hotaru as she is aboard her favorite duck (is this right?) and with him holding on to his large bird (Wait… doesn't sound right…! Rephrase!)… err… holding on to his large eagle/hawk (I forgot…).

"Imai! Give it!" Ruka cries again.

Hotaru does not even glances at him as she continuously showers the crowd with photo… oh yeah crowd a.k.a. the cute little friendly forest animals who then gives the payment to Amanatsu.

"Okay, payments here" Amanatsu calls out and there was a very long line.

"I won't give it…" Hotaru says coldly "It's my profit"

"It's my dignity you're selling" Ruka cries back.

"You don't have one" Hotaru replies coldly flying faster then jumps away from her duck and is caught by an awaiting hole digger. She then disappears from view.

Ruka who is ready lets go of the big… err… the eagle/hawk (enough with the bird term!) and has the wolves ready. They are to pick up the scent left by Hotaru.

And so goes on the story, Ruka then corners Hotaru with all the rhinos and alligators and birds (not the big one just tiny… err… birds).

"Give up Imai" Ruka says panting.

"No way" Hotaru replies coldly without even a trace of fatigue.

"You can't escape so how can you say that?" Ruka cries in outrage.

"Easy…" Hotaru smiles wickedly and Ruka shivers in response. She takes out something in her pocket.

"HEY! Don't take whatever that is-… err?" Ruka stares at the microphone Hotaru is holding.

"Okay" she calls out "Whoever wants a free bed poster of Ruka in the snow, which is the best selling piece of all, will have to help me escape Ruka to work on those posters… if not then sorry no more sales…" she pauses and adds dramatically "Ever"

Every animal snaps.

"He-hey! Do-don't listen to Hotaru! GUYS!! DON'T!" Ruka cries as the animals, all of them, helps Hotaru.

Before she leaves she says "Last picture" FLASH!

"IMAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Ruka cries as she leaves.

Winner: Hotaru (Girls)

Score: 2-1

---------

Guess that was okay! Read and Review, thanks!

I just want to remind you, it's just a 2-chapter story…!Ü


	2. Chapter 2

The more you hate… the more you… Love!

Summary:

It's time to score up the points of women power against men…! (This is one heck of a crappy summary but read the story nonetheless, thanks! Ü) Pairings: NxM and TxM and RxH

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice nor do I own Natsume or Tsubasa or Ruka or Persona or… okay I have a long list to go do you want to read on? But anyway, I wish I do owned them!!!Ü

A/N:

This is only a 2-chapter story so It'll be finish in no time!

Chapter 2:

The Rematch!

Round 1: Misaki vs. Tsubasa

Misaki angrily punches Tsubasa.

"DAMN YOU!!!" she cried angrily while Tsubasa laughs at this.

"Come on Misaki! Give me a break! It was just a darn stupid joke! The smell only last for 10 minutes!" he reasons out.

Misaki continuously glares at him and adds "You still made me filthy stinky!!!"

Tsubasa can't help but grin which pisses Misaki more.

"DAMN YOU!" she cries punching him again.

Tsubasa laughs and holds her by the wrist and says "Okay then! I'm sorry… really!"

Misaki stares at him and an idea came to her mind "Really?" she confirms.

"Yeah, really" he says staring at her eyes directly.

Misaki smiles and closes the distance between their face but before their lips could meet… well Misaki parts away… laughing.

"AHHAHAHAHA!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!" she cries.

Tsubasa pouts but she continues "YOU WERE BLUSHING HEAVILY!!!!"

She laughs herself out when out of nowhere the boy presses his lips to her.

Silence.

"…"

"…"

When they part, Tsubasa grins at her. Misaki glares at him and says "Do that again… and…" she blushes "Hey! Do that again!!!"

Winner: Tsubasa (Boys)

Score: 1-0

Round 2: Hotaru vs. Ruka

Ruka and Hotaru walks toward their dormitory quietly since Ruka admits defeat and vows not to touch Hotaru regarding the pictures.

"You're so evil…" Ruka whispers "You made them turn their backs on me"

Hotaru remains unmoved.

"You even made them tie me up…" Ruka adds angrily.

"They did that on their own" Hotaru replies coldly facing him.

Ruka blushes and says "BUT YOU TOLD THEM YOU WON'T SELL MY PICTURES ANYMORE!"

"Yeah, because it's important to them… it's for their…" she pauses and adds "Welfare"

Ruka blushes at this and asks "Imai…" she glances at him "Do… do you find them important?"

"What do you mean? Your pictures? Of course" Ruka blushes when she said this but she adds "Since you're my number one source of income"

Ruka scowls and says "No not that!"

"What?" she asks.

"I mean… the animals… do you care for… them?" he asks quietly.

"…"

"Imai?"

"…"

"Hey… did I say something wrong?" he asks staring at the silent raven.

"You're an idiot" she says walking ahead and adds quietly "I don't care about them…"

"What was that?" Ruka cries catching up "I didn't hear that! What was that?"

"…"

"Imai! Come on!" Ruka cries.

Hotaru glares at him and says "I don't care about them… money's my priority"

Ruka sighs and says "Oh" quietly.

"…But" she adds quietly "I do care about you"

Ruka blushes deeply as he freezes in front of Hotaru who took the opportunity to take pictures.

She goes ahead and glances back "Thanks for posing for me… and earlier" she smiles "I lied"

Ruka stares at the raven haired girl running towards the dorm blushing and whispers "Damn you Imai… you tricked me again" he smiles "And… It's worth it"

He quickly follows her and cries "Give me back those pictures!"

Winner: Hotaru (Girls)

Score: 1-1

Round 3/ Tie Breaker: Natsume vs. Mikan

Mikan gets to stay at the manga store for all eternity since Natsume doesn't want to go anywhere else.

"Natsume! Just the cake shop… it's for Yo-chan!" she explains sadly.

"…"

"Natsume! We'll be back here in no time… please!!!" she pleads.

"…"

"Come on already! Just this once" she cries trying to pull him away from the corner but he immediately glares at her and she retreats.

"No" he finally answers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Mikan explodes "WHAT THE HECK IS SO GOOD ABOUT THESE DAMN MANGAS?! THEY'RE JUST DAMN COMICS!!!!"

Natsume remains quiet but threatens her when Mikan realizes hair pigtail is burning.

"AAAHH!! MY HAIR!!!" she cries running around when she accidentally trips and falls on the floor.

"Ouch…" Mikan whimpers. She slowly sits up and checks herself for any bruises and when she glances at Natsume, there he is for the last 3 hours standing… reading. Mikan can't help but get impatient when she sees a manga that got her interest, in front is a girl wearing a very cute high school skirt. She picks it up… and walks.

Mikan feels something about the manga as she slowly checks it out. From front to back and thought _"I guess this is the kind of manga Natsume likes…"_

She smiles and goes to the counter with Natsume staring at her in confusion since he saw her slip but didn't notice the manga she picks up.

When finally Natsume allows them to leave the manga store… well generally because it's time to close.

"Natsume! Now what would Yo-chan do to me?" Mikan cries miserably.

Natsume continues to walk leading her to a particular cake shop.

"AH!!" she squeals "Oh my!!! You're a genius Natsume! Of course there are shops that open only in the night!! Thank you!!!"

She hugs him to which he pushes her away.

"Get away from me you idiot" he says "Stupid strawberries"

Mikan stuck her tongue out and entered the shop and when they finally boarded the final bus home Mikan stares at the cake happily.

At the dorm, Mikan immediately goes to Yo-chan's room and hands him the surprise Happy Birthday cake to which Yo-chan thanks her by sending spirits after her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Mikan cries running around the corridor while Youichi shuts the door.

Later that night, Natsume quietly sits at the rooftop with Ruka sharing things that happened that day.

"I guess, Mikan's too much for you to handle" Ruka jokes.

"Same for you" Natsume says making Ruka blush.

"Anyway, I'm going to my room now. I'm pretty beat today" Ruka says blushing, retreating.

When finally Natsume goes to his room there is a small package by the door. There is a note that says:

Hey idiot jerk! This is for you… thanks! I guess you were planning to really make me buy the cake from that shop… I heard it's the best there is! Sleep well, this is a thanks gift!

-Mikan (neither strawberries nor little girl you jerk! I'm M-I-K-A-N! MIKAN!!!!)

Natsume enters the room with the package and opens it up. He stares at the manga inside and blushes.

"_DAMN THAT IDIOT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HENTAI FOR?!?!"_ he thought in bewilderment.

Winner: Mikan (Girls)

Score: 1-2

---------

Guess that was okay! Read and Review, thanks!

Okay… that wraps it up… haha:D


End file.
